1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for controlling an object displayed on a screen in a game or the like, and more particularly, to a controller for changing the motion transmitted to a control member according to the scene displayed on the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a conventional controller.
A controller 50 shown in FIG. 12 is to be gripped during operation, and has a housing that is nearly C-shaped. On one side of the housing, control members 51a and 51b are provided to freely control game-element images or the like displayed on a screen.
The controller 50 also includes grip portions 52a and 52b that can be gripped by the hands. Inside the grip portion 52b, a vibration generation device 53 is disposed to generate vibrations.
FIG. 13 is a sectional view showing the structure of the vibration generation device 53.
The vibration generation device 53 comprises a support member 54 having an L-shaped cross section, an elastic member 55, a coil 57, and a yoke 58. On the upper surface of the support member 54, the coil 57 is wound around a bobbin 59. The elastic member 55 is disposed on the top of a standing portion 54a of the support member 54 so as to extend toward the coil 57. On the surface of the elastic member 55 that faces the coil 57, the yoke 58 is mounted. The yoke 58 includes a cover portion 58a for covering the coil 57, and a projecting portion 58b having a magnet 56 held in the center thereof.
In the above-described vibration generation device 53, the yoke 58 is vertically moved with the elastic member 55 by passing current through the coil 57 and cyclically switching energization and de-energization of the coil 57, so that vibrations are given to the vibration generation device 53.
When the controller 50, in which the vibration generation device 53 is thus incorporated in the grip portions 52a and 52b, is used for a game or the like, the vibration generation device 53 is vibrated according to the scene in the game, and the vibration is transmitted to the hands of the operator, which allows the operator to have a realistic feeling during play.
Another known type of vibration generation device uses a motor (not shown) having an eccentric weight (e.g., a weight having a semicircular cross section) mounted on the shaft thereof. In this case, vibration can be generated by rotating the shaft of the motor to produce eccentric motion
In the above-described conventional controllers, however, it is possible to vibrate only the housing of the controller, whereas it is impossible to variously alter the force applied to the controller. It is at most possible to change the amplitude of vibration generated by the vibration generation device. While the vibration can be given to the grip portions 52a and 52b, it cannot be given to the control members 51a and 51b. Therefore, for example, when such a controller is used for a game, it is impossible to give a variety of changes to the controller according to various situations in the game, which hinders the realism of the game.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described conventional problems, and it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a controller in which the operation of a control member is variously changed so as to make a game or the like more realistic.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a controller having a control member to be manipulated with the hand, and a detecting section for detecting the motion of the control member, the controller including a load variable means for changing the operating load on the control member.
For example, when the controller is used for a game, the load variable means can impose the load on the control member according to the scene displayed on a screen. That is, the operation of the control member is made difficult by increasing the load, and is made easy by decreasing the load.
For example, in a case in which the above controller is used as a control stick of an airplane in a game, when steering is performed to impose the load on the control stick in a manner similar to the steering in an actual airplane, it is possible to similarly impose the load on the control member of the controller. Furthermore, it is possible to impose a heavy load on the control member of the controller in moving a heavy object displayed on the screen, or to give an impact similar to an apparent impact given to a game-element image that is being controlled, for example, an impact (load) for pushing back the control member in the opposite direction from the operating direction thereof.
Not only the above load, but also vibrations may be given to the control member. In this way, load and vibrations can be directly given to the control member itself to be manipulated with the hands. Accordingly, a variety of operation changes can be made to the control member by giving operating load, vibrations, or a combination of both, to the control member. The use of such a controller for a game makes it possible to physically feel the game, and to thereby further add to the realism.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings